


За экраном

by ActyallyAProblem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActyallyAProblem/pseuds/ActyallyAProblem
Summary: Так они и нашли друг друга: два человека, которым категорически противопоказано заводить друзей, не объединённые ничем, кроме желания жить.





	За экраном

Эндрю Томас Оливер Ньюман был до одури хорошим человеком. Сказать бы, что им восхищался Лондон, но правдой это, на его счастье, никогда не было и становиться таковой не торопилось.

Эндрю Томас Оливер Ньюман проводил дни взаперти комнаты, глядя на Темзу и окружающие её зеленые листья сквозь тяжелые занавески, лишь изредка выходя из-за дверей, где воздух был прохладней и чище. Но он любил и бледную Темзу, и листья рядом с ней, и даже людей, не привыкшых видеть одиноких прохожих со взглядом в самую дальнюю даль, которая возможна в мире.

Эндрю Томас Оливер Ньюман был терпелив в дороге, честен в редком разговоре и ни разу не позволял себе отнимать времени у кого бы то ни было.

Быть может поэтому знакомые звали его не иначе, как "Эндрю".

Родного дома у него не было - родительский остался далеко за искрами воспоминаний, съемные квартиры прямиком вдоль Темзы терялись своим количеством, а Эддит приглашала в гости раз в несколько лет.

Чтобы похвасться, зачастую. Заработком, домом, статусом любимого первенца.

Приглашала, в основе, на семейные ужины, где держалась высоко и холодно, разговаривая негромко, но всецело затягивающе.

Эти ужины Эндрю ждал, но ему, в отличие, похвастаться было нечем - неизвестный художник, непризнанный талант, официально нигде не работающий и в браке не состоящий.

Эндрю путал адреса и ночами бродил по городу, возвращаясь домой под утро. Эндрю открывал новые цвета и не имел чистых белых рубашек.

У них значились серо-синие разводы на рукавах и красные капли на груди, если Эндрю, чтобы заглушить тревогу и потерянность поднимал кисть слишком высоко.

Он хотел быть искусством. А стал только каплей дождя на страницах тамблера с болью в сердце, заставляющей жить, творить и не топиться в Темзе.

И завставлять не топиться людей за несколько тысяч километров от Лондона.

В окраинах Москвы, в самых шатких домах Рассказовки серо-синяя жизнь шла своим чередом. До рек было далеко, топиться было проблематично - приходилось жить. И развлекать себя самим.

— Если отец придёт - не открывай. Он в части со всеми старшими отмечал сегодня вечером.

Вечерний ветер ещё гудел в ушах.  
Саня закрыл дверь на задвижку и сполз на пол. Чёрная куртка сбилась в плечах, ключи выпали на ковёр, на кудрявых волосах  медленно таял снег.

— В смысле "если"?

Он поднял голову, устало и раздраженно глядя перед собой.

— А я не знаю насколько он там останется. Может, до утра там с ребятами просидит. Суббота же завтра. 

Девушка, стоящая в коридоре, опустила взгляд и поправила тусклые волосы - белый цвет почти сошёл. Сонно, она достала телефон из кармана и развернулась, собираясь уходить, босыми ногами касясь пола.

— Милен, — Саня поднялся, расстёгивая куртку, — Наши сегодня партию людей накрыли, молодых совсем. За антирусские высказывания.

— И ты им помогал?

— Я тебе помогал. Там паблик твой нашли.

— Который? Где я за геев сочиняю или где у меня рецепты дошика самодельного?

— Ты дурочку в школе строить будешь, я тебе серьезно говорю. Мемы. С постиронией.

Милена поджала губы и заговорила тише.

— С ума посходили все… Они не мои даже. Эндрю Томаса Оливера Ньюмана. Я только текст делаю, и в нём ничего неправдивого нет.

— Им плевать чьи, — Саня подошёл ближе к сестре и положил руку ей на плечо, глядя в глаза, — Ты знаешь, они же не посмотрят - увезут прямо с уроков, а тебе ОГЭ в этом году сдавать. Можешь подождать хотя бы полгода? Пока в колледж не поступишь?

— Я ничего антирусского не писала. Даже в мемах, — она подняла голову и, прищуривщись, усмехнулась, — Они же тебе нравятся.

Саня смотрел на неё долго, чуть крепче сжимая плечо, затем сделал шаг в сторону и быстрыми шагами прошёл на кухню. Милена рассмеялась.

— Тебе нравятся! Нравятся! — она последовала за ним, на ходу включая чайник и глядя, как по лицу брата скользит улыбка, — И Эндрю тебе нравится! И его картины!

— Кто знает, — Саня закрывает шторы и садится за стол, поправляя свитер, — Может и нравятся.

Его голос стихает слишком быстро. Вновь становится печальным, обеспокоенным и настороженным. Милена ставит чашки на стол, кидает быстрый взгляд на календарь, подаренный всем сотрудникам следственного комитета, и на секунду замирает.

А затем, так же поникнув, поднимает с подставки горячий чайник.

Разливает кипяток, кидает пакетики с чаем на дно и садится напротив брата. Чай они пьют молча, в полной тишине и даже не включают телевизор.

— Он же не только из-за поимки пьёт, правда? — произносит Милена шепотом. Саня поворачивает голову в её сторону тоскливо и чувствует, как что-то сворачивается внутри и зудит под кожей, — Мама умерла семь лет назад.

А у него снова в глазах темнеет, лишь от одной памяти. Он отодвигает чашку от себя подальше, пить больше не хочется, и смаргивает слёзы, в силах проглотить чуть сдавленное "да".

— Нужно продолжить жить, Саш. Она бы этого хотела.

— Я знаю, — он кивает, сжимая зубы.

— Тебе нравится с отцом работать? Займись тем, чем хочется и…

Сашя рывком поднимается на ноги и выходит из-за стола. Милена смотрит на брата почти испуганно, но ни капли не удивлённо.

— Во-первых, — произносит он хрипло, — Не работай я с отцом - он бы меня отсюда выпроводил и тебя заставил бы домохозяйкой работать, без образования. Ты его отношение к женщинам знаешь лучше меня. Во-вторых, всё, чем я сейчас занимаюсь - делаю идиотскую машину, которая не сделает лучше никому из нас, только поможет мне снова увидеть её живой.

— Как будто живой, — поправила Милена учтиво. Саша глубоко выдохнул и, развернувшись, вышел из кухни, кинув вслед "спокойной ночи".

Он зашёл в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь, и сел на раскладную постель, снова устремившись взглядом в стекла шкафов. На полу неровными горками валялись болты, железные пластины, схемы, верхняя одежда. Разбирать всё это не было ни сил, ни желания, да и жил он изо дня в день сам будто мертвый.

Сашя достал телефон из кармана и, набрав пятнадцатизначный пароль, вышел в очередной мессенджер, где Милена ещё с утра скидывала ему картины Эндрю.

Саша смотрел долго на них, разглядывал, подмечал детели. Остроту и тревожность лиц, завитки Темзы и алые паруса корабля за солёной волной.

А затем он перешёл по ссылке, заваливаясь на страницу в одну из социальных сетей Эндрю Томаса Оливера Ньюмана с самого своего неприметного аккаунта.

Написать Эндрю мог кто угодно, но Саня посчитал, что вряд ли кто-нибудь стал бы. При всей своей публичной творческой деятельности, Эндрю казался ему человеком ранимым и закрытым. Такие обычно бегут в коридор, когда слышат шаги за входной дверью или извиняются за то, что много извиняются.

Но он решился. Он занёс пальцы над клавиатурой, напечатал пару строк - действительно нужно было отвлечься. Пересмотрел, сократил, добавил мем на ломаном английском и отправил, со спокойной совестью отключая телефон.

Так они и нашли друг друга: два человека, которым категорически противопоказано заводить друзей, не объединённые ничем, кроме желания жить.

И уже через несколько часов Эндрю в приступе меланхолии увидит уведомление о том, что пользователь "Ты_пидор_1995" прислал ему личное сообщение.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/hochupivas?s=09 - мой твиттач  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/1975796 - мой фб
> 
> Все новости там.


End file.
